1. Technical Field
Several aspects of the present invention relate to a converging substrate, an electro-optic device, a substrate for an electro-optic device, a projector, and an electronic apparatus.
2. Related Art
An electro-optic device includes circuits for driving pixels in an image display area and, in particular, a liquid crystal device includes various wirings and switching devices such as TFT (Thin Film Transistor) Therefore, the ratio (aperture ratio) of an area from which. light rays actually go out (an area which contributes to a display) with respect to a pixel area is, for example, approximately 70%, and hence only the light amount corresponding to this aperture ratio is used for the display. Therefore, improvement of the efficiency for light utilization by providing microlenses corresponding to the respective pixels of the liquid crystal device and converging light rays supplied from a light source toward aperture areas of the pixels is proposed (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-70282).
Through the usage of the liquid crystal device having a microlens array in a projector, light rays can be converged to the aperture areas of the pixels, so that the efficiency for light utilization in the liquid crystal device as a Slight modulation device may be improved. However, there is a problem that ray angles of light rays entering a liquid crystal layer are increased because incident light rays are refracted by the microlens and hence the contrast is lowered. There is another problem that the efficiency for light utilization in a projection optical system is lowered since the light rays having a ray angle exceeding the numerical aperture (NA) of the projection optical system is not used for display. In addition, since the convergence is performed by a lens, concentration of the light rays occurs as a result of convergence, so that generation of luminance distribution in a pixel as well as deterioration of light resistance due to the convergence may be resulted.